pour une tasse de chocolat chaud
by ylg
Summary: drabbles :: 5ème vignette : anniversaire. 6e: Noël. 7e: tentation. 8e: resto chinois. 9e: lundi matin. 10e: principes. 11e: classiques. 12e: des efforts... 13e: pas 'déchu' mais 'trébuché' ? 14e: des cadeaux empoisonnés. MàJ, 15e: non non non ça n'est pas une conversion ! ::Crowley/Aziraphale discret::
1. mare aux canards

**Titre** : Pour une tasse de chocolat chaud  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Good Omens  
**Personnages/Couple **: Crowley/Aziraphale  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman For The Win

**Prompt** : "Pour une tasse de chocolat chaud"  
pour Nimrauko  
340 mots

oOo

Aziraphale a pris comme bonne résolution cette année –entre autres- « nourrir les canards de St James's Park ». Stupides volatiles, Crowley_ déteste_ les voir passer avant lui (1).

La première séance de jetage-de-pain de l'année commence mal.  
« 'Fait un froid de canard, ici. 'Comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à nourrir ces bestioles. Tu les engraisses pour les cuisiner à l'orange ? ou tu les gaves pour en faire du foie gras ? Hmm… »  
Cette remarque vaut à Crowley un regard noir. Qu'il ignore. Il préfère creuser son idée :  
_petit petit petit, viens goûter à ce bout de brioche, je suis sûr que ça améliorera tes qualités nutritives…_

La suite se passe encore plus mal et se résume à un grand « plouf ! », sur les causes duquel les protagonistes ne seront pas d'accord.  
« Tu as tenté de donner un coup de pied à ce pauvre canard !  
-Pas du tout, j'ai glissé sur l'herbe mouillée.  
-Depuis quand Anthony J. Crowley perd bêtement l'équilibre en se penchant sur l'eau ?  
-C'est cette saleté de gras qu'ils se mettent sur les plumes, ça rend le terrain glissant.  
-N'accuse pas les canards !  
-Ho que si, cette sale bête m'a déstabilisé en me sautant dessus.  
-Vil persiflage. »

Crowley ne proteste pas. Il se contente de grelotter de manière accusatrice. Si si. Et ça marche.  
« Mais tu trembles ! Ah, voilà ce que c'est d'être maladroit. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça dans tes vêtements mouillés… »  
Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvent dans l'arrière-boutique d'Aziraphale, dans la chaleur sèche d'un radiateur électrique, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant. Finalement, cette idée de donner du pain aux canards n'était pas _si_ mauvaise… et si l'ange n'avait pas décidé d'emmener aussi les canards affamés pour finir de les nourrir, ça se finirait même plutôt bien !

* * *

(1) Pardon ? Ses « bonnes » résolutions à _lui_ ? Hors de propos. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et d'abord un _démon_ ne prend pas de _bonne_ résolutions.) 


	2. miroir

**Titre** : miroir, miroir  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Good Omens  
**Personnages/Couple **: Crowley, Aziraphale  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman

**Prompt** : "miroir"  
pour Lorelai  
100 mots

oOo

Ni les anges ni les démons n'ont besoin d'un miroir pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblent. Leur apparence a été fixée par le Créateur ; les démons ont ensuite modifié la leur à leur convenance et il arrive parfois aux anges d'en faire autant. Enfin, ils en ont toujours conscience, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui la maintient.  
Les miroirs leur sont inutiles ; c'est bon pour les humains.

Ça ne les empêche pas de jouer avec leurs reflets, dans un verre de vin au Ritz ou sur l'eau d'une mare à Saint-James's Park.


	3. un baiser

**Titre** : des us et coutumes des humains à travers les âges  
**Auteur**: ylg  
**Fandom** : Good Omens  
**Personnage****s/Couple** : Crowley et Aziraphale  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett 

Pour Nimrauko  
**Prompt** : Leur premier baiser  
111 mots

oOo

La première fois qu'Aziraphale a posé ses lèvres sur celles de Crowley, c'était un geste de salutation courant entre pairs. C'était ainsi que les humains faisaient, alors. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la connotation que l'on donne à un baiser de nos jours.

Puisqu'on en parle, c'est incroyable comme les marques d'estime et d'affection ont changé au cours des siècles, comme la société et les mœurs ont évolué. Aziraphale trouve cela fascinant. Et cela fait tout autant de siècles que Crowley s'évertue à le convaincre que pour mieux comprendre ces humains et leur fonctionnement, il devrait vraiment essayer ces différents gestes. Sans succès, pour l'instant… mais il ne désespère pas.


	4. de la virginité et de sa perte

**Titre** : "comment ça, _perdue _?"  
**Auteur **: ylg  
**Fandom **: Good Omens  
**Personnages **: Crowley, Aziraphale  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Disclaimer **: Pratchett et Gaiman

Pour Modocanis  
**Prompt **: comment Crowley a perdu sa virginité  
50 mots. Oui, 50 seulement. Un malheureux demi-drabble ! 

oOo

« Oh, non. Je ne l'ai pas « perdue ».  
-…!  
-Je l'ai juste_ vaguement égarée_.  
-Crowley ! qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? C'est censé être quelque chose d'important, ça.  
-Moui… pour les humains peut-être. Moi, j'm'en fous.  
-…  
-Et la tienne, d'ailleurs ?  
-Pas « perdue » non plus. Je sais parfaitement où je l'ai rangée. »


	5. un gâteau d'anniversaire

**Titre** : The Godfathers  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens  
**Personnages/Couple** : Crowley, Aziraphale  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Pratchett et Gaiman

**Continuité** : un an après la fin du livre

**Prompt** : "faire un gâteau d'anniversaire"  
(proposé par Camille Miko, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Crowley/Aziraphale)

**Nombre de mots** : 150 mots

oOo

« Pourquoi deux gâteaux ?

- Un pour Adam qui a douze ans aujourd'hui.

- Logique.

- Et un pour Warlock, qui a également douze ans aujourd'hui.

- Allons donc! Et pourquoi lui aussi ?

- Il n'était pas l'Antéchrist, bon, mais nous avons quand même veillé sur lui pendant onze ans comme si nous étions ses parrains en Dieu.

- Nan, toi seulement. M'associe pas à ton patron.

- À ta guise. Mais tu as tout de même agi comme délégué de son père – enfin, celui que nous croyions être son père.

- Ouais.

- Alors nous n'allons pas l'abandonner comme ça parce qu'on s'est brusquement aperçu qu'il y a eu une tragique histoire d'échange de bébés et qu'il n'était pas l'enfant légitime que nous pensions.

- Bof. À moi ça m'a l'air d'une raison suffisante.

- Sans-coeur, va !

- Heh. J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »


	6. traditions de Noël

**Titre** : tradition quand tu nous tiens  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens  
**Personnages/Couple** : Crowley, Aziraphale  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman

**Prompt** : "Cette année, l'ange avait mis ses espoirs dans un coffret CD, "Best of Be-Bop"..."  
d'après presKunange (suite un peu facile, je sais)  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cette année, l'ange avait mis ses espoirs dans un coffret CD, "Best of Be-Bop". La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Crowley, avant même le sempiternel (1) "Mais moi je n'en ai rien à faire de célébrer la naissance du Christ !" fut pour implorer miséricorde auprès de sa Bentley...

--  
(1) Techniquement, quelques siècles à peine de tradition ne suffisaient pas donner à la chose une réelle dimension d'éternité, cependant si le démon avait osé divulguer des secrets professionnels à propos de la damnation, il affirmerait que les tréfonds d'ennuis que pouvait parfois générer les idées d'Aziraphale n'étaient finalement pas si éloignés.


	7. même pas peur

**Titre** : même pas peur  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens  
**Personnages/Couple** : Crowley, Aziraphale ; un serveur  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman

**Prompt** : "Est-ce malsain de vouloir la même chose pour lui-même ?"  
d'après Jainas  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« La même chose pour lui.  
- Même pas peur. »

Avec bravade, Aziraphale a exigé de partager certaine expérience de Crowley et des humains.  
Ça n'est pas céder à une tentation quelconque, c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie, affirme-t-il. Et ça n'est même pas transgresser un interdit, de tout façon.

« T'es vraiment sûr, quand même ? Il est encore temps de changer d'avis et de commander un truc moins fort.  
- Je suis sûr et je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

De toute façon il est trop tard pour reculer : déjà le serveur revient avec leur consommation. Un _double_ banana split, avec toutes les options.


	8. le chinois du coin

**Titre** : le resto' chinois du coin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens (De bons présages)**  
Personnages/Couple** : Aziraphale et Crowley (Rampa)**  
Gradation** : PG / K-plus**  
Disclaimer** : Pratchett et Gaiman

**Prompt** : petites choses - « ce qu'ils commandent au chinois à emporter » (enfin, presque…)  
pour Meenoo (octobre 09)

**Nombre de mots** : 100 et des poussières

oOo

« On se prend un chinois à emporter ? propose obligeamment Crowley. C'est moi qui offre. Je te recommande le-

Ça suffit à faire tiquer Aziraphale :

« Non.

- Non ? comment ça _Non_ ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance.

- Allons donc ! Tu es censé faire confiance aux gens, pourtant. Ça fait partie de tes attributions.

- Faire confiance aux ~gens~, vieux Serpent.

- Tout de suite les grands mots...

- Tu as sponsorisé cet établissement de restauration rapide à emporter.

- ...C'est vrai, oui.

- Et je me dois de reconnaître que tu fais ton travail avec talent. Donc c'est Non. »


	9. lundi matin

**Titre** : lundi matin, rien à signaler  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens (De bons présages)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Crowley (Rampa), Aziraphale  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman

**Prompt** : « Il souffre et goute ce que le monde nommera, à juste titre, l'Apocalypse. »  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

L'Apocalypse n'a pas eu lieu et dans l'ensemble, c'est très bien comme ça. Chacun ou presque de dire que ça n'est que partie remise et que la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Crowley et Aziraphale ne se sentent pas de recommencer à l'empêcher si prochaine fois il doit y avoir, et comptent sur chacun de leurs collègues pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'implique l'Apocalypse, et, peut-être, pourquoi pas, rejoindre le camp de ce qui voudraient bien prolonger le statu-quo : pensée ô combien subversive pour chacun d'eux. Leurs supérieurs s'ils savaient les diraient corrompus par les humains. Ouais. Et alors ?


	10. principes et casseroles

**Titre** : principes  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens (De bons présages)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Crowley/Aziraphale (bon, peut-être bien moins discret cette fois que dans les précédents...)  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Pratchett & Gaiman

**Prompt** : « les principes, c'est pour... » plus rating « va brûler en enfer » (que je n'ai hélas pas atteint)  
pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 111

oOo

Les principes c'est bon pour les autres. Et les principautés, c'est bon à passer à la casserole. Mais non ça n'est pas pactiser avec l'ennemi, et ça n'est pas non plus débaucher un ange. Car Aziraphale comme Crowley savent ce qu'ils font et ça n'est pas l'expérience de la chair qui fera basculer aucun des deux de l'autre côté.

D'ailleurs, si Crowley est honnête avec lui-même (et pour un démon, ça n'est pas rien) il dirait qu'un Aziraphale déchu lui plairait beaucoup, beaucoup moins qu'un qui résiste toujours malgré tout. Finalement, les principes ont du bon chez les autres.

(Ses supérieurs ne seraient pas d'accord, mais tant pis pour eux !)


	11. littérature classique

**Titre** : littérature classique  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens (De bons présages)  
**Personnages** : Crowley (Rampa) et Aziraphale  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Pratchett et Gaiman pour les persos, et je ne sais plus de qui est la citation en première ligne

**Prompt** : « Les classiques » pour Drakys  
sur la case n°13 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle était une case bonus, et ont été choisis « Crowley et Aziraphale »

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Un classique est une œuvre que tout le monde veut avoir lue et que personne ne veut lire._

- Si l'on veut approfondir... un outil de torture pour les écoliers, un objet de rancœur pour les adultes.  
- Mais non !  
- Mais si. Et les rares exceptions qui en lisent pour le plaisir sont ostracisés par le reste...  
- Les œuvres accédant au rang de classique sont censées participer du Plan Ineffable.  
- Peut-être, mais il y en a des tas qui ont l'effet inverse.  
- Et leurs auteurs, où en sont-ils, leurs auteurs ? La plupart sont chez nous.  
- Mais pas forcément leurs lecteurs...


	12. à vivre ensemble

**Titre** : faire des efforts  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
**Couple** : Aziraphale x Crowley (Rampa)  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Pratchett et Gaiman

**Prompt** : « première fois » pour Lorelai Yuy (Saint Valentin '11)  
sauf que je me suis lâchement cachée des sous-entendu…

**Continuité** : après le livre  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Depuis l'Apocalypse manquée, Crowley et Aziraphale ne savent plus trop quelle est leur position exacte par rapport au Ciel et aux Enfers. Après s'être techniquement tous les deux rebellés contre l leurs factions respectives pour prendre le parti de la Terre, même si tout s'est bien terminé…

Puisqu'ils sont chacun le seul à vraiment comprendre l'autre, ils poursuivent avec conciliance leur Arrangement en fondant une sorte de troisième camp, dans leur petit cottage où ils vivent désormais ensemble. Et comme pour toute vie à deux, outre des concessions, il faut bien que l'un comme l'autre accepte de _faire des efforts_.


	13. vaguement trébuché

**Titre **: vaguement trébuché...**  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
**Personnage** : Crowley (Rampa)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett

**Prompt** : pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Azalée Calypso : livres de Gaiman-en-général  
**Nombre de mots **: 200

oOo

On l'oublie souvent, mais avant de Déchoir, Crawly a commencé comme un Ange. Puis, il s'est laissé entraîner par Lucifer et les copains, la question du libre-arbitre et tout ça, et c'était bon, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup les gars commencent à sortir leurs épées et avant qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, paf ! Damné.

Pas que ça le dérange tant que ça. La vie de Démon lui convenait aussi. Être assigné sur Terre est sans doute ce qui lui est arrivé de mieux. L'humanité, c'est contagieux. Le libre-arbitre, eux, ils l'ont depuis le départ, et de l'imagination à revendre, pour le pire ou le meilleur et il ne peut s'empêcher de les admirer et de les envier à la fois.

Les Cieux ne le laisseront jamais revenir et quand bien même il n'y retournerait pour rien au monde ; depuis l'échec d'Armageddon l'Enfer ne veut plus vraiment de lui non plus maintenant : il a l'éternité pour voir directement ce que les humains inventeront ensuite et être aux premières loges pour en profiter : que demander de plus ?  
Qu'on l'y oublie définitivement, peut-être.


	14. un chandail Terrible !

**Titre** : l'art de faire des cadeaux empoisonnés…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Crowley (Rampa) et Aziraphale  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Pratchett & Gaiman

**Prompt** : « Crowley et Aziraphale - _Homemade Sweater From Hell_ »  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 333

oOo

Un an après l'Apocalypse Évitée, Crowley et Aziraphale décidèrent de marquer l'occasion et de fêter ensemble l'anniversaire de leur nouvel Arrangement. Eux qui se fréquentent depuis déjà six millénaires ont depuis longtemps ensemble une attitude de vieux couple, et plus récemment… ils se sont découvert une nouvelle dynamique, presque comme des jeunes mariés.  
La commémoration de cette date, nouvelle tradition dans la lignée de longues habitudes, exige un dîner au Ritz. Innovation par rapport à toutes leurs fois précédentes : chacun a apporté un paquet cadeau.

De Crowley pour son ange, une Bible d'Infamie flambant neuve, une nouvelle édition et une nouvelle coquille honteuse ; les autres ont été envoyée dare-dare au pilon et celle-ci prendra rapidement de la valeur. Ça a demandé à Crowley un piratage des épreuves électroniques avant impression, une entrée par infraction chez l'éditeur pour subtiliser une copie, et tant pis pour la ruine de la réputation des employés concernés : Aziraphale, touché par le geste, se confondit en remerciements. Sans doute avait-il des soupçons sur les méfaits nécessaires pour accomplir ce beau geste, mais préféra fermer les yeux dessus.

D'Aziraphale pour l'autre vieux serpent… un pull-over tricoté main. Et Crowley constate avec horreur qu'Aziraphale vient d'upgrader son sens de l'esthétique d'environ vingt ans d'un coup. Il se retrouve avec sur les bras une belle imitation des années 70, en jacquard maladroitement exécuté, aux couleurs criardes et mal assorties ; il n'ose pas le tâter pour s'en assurer, mais il est prêt à parier qu'il a des renforts d'épaulettes. Et il n'a pas besoin de le déplier entièrement pour savoir qu'il n'est pas à sa taille. Ou comment transformer de la générosité en terrorisme…

Crowley siffla d'embarras. En tant que démon, il ne devrait pas se gêner pour exprimer vertement sa pensée là-dessus. En tant qu'ami en revanche…  
Il choisit le compromis :  
« Mais c'est peut-être un peu chaud pour la saison.  
- En plein mois d'août, bien sûr, mais il ne s'usera pas d'ici là et tu pourras le porter quand nous fêterons Noël. »


	15. par le pouvoir du démonte pneu

**Titre : **Les armes de Dieu sont à nous  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Good Omens (De bons présages)  
**Personnages : **Crowley (Rampa) et Aziraphale  
**Genre : **gen/spirituel  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **j'ai glané l'idée de base il y a longtemps sur lower tadfield : une histoire de baptême ?  
**Notes : **…et elle me semblait trop tordue pour que je puisse y croire ; j'ai essayé de l'arranger et la justifier à ma sauce, mais ça reste encore tordu quand même.  
**Avertissement** supplémentaire : sujet religieux, espérons que personne n'y voie du prosélytisme ou quelque chose de ce style ?  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post livre  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

L'Apocalypse manquée s'est peu ou proue effacée des esprits. Restent pourtant quelques images, la plupart fugaces, et quelques unes tenaces.

« Crowley ? s'étonne Aziraphale. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, à te préparer à affronter Satan armé d'un crucifix ? »

L'étonnement est contagieux ;  
« De quoi ? »

Crowley fouille sa mémoire. À quoi peut donc bien faire allusion l'autre emplumé… Tout à coup la lumière se fait.

« C'était un démonte-pneu.  
- Cruciforme, pointe Azirapahle. »

Crowley hausse les épaules. Oui, peut-être. Autant qu'une épée. Il y a beaucoup d'objets qui ont la forme d'une croix sans pour autant être des symboles ! Aziraphale lui-même portait une épée longtemps avant que la Croix ne soit érigée, et il l'a jetée. Ça ne fait pas de lui un Apostat pour autant.

Quant au démonte-pneu,  
« Pour qu'il tienne bien en main, un bon équilibre. Acier chromé. Le meilleur qui existe pour démonter une roue. »

Le panégyrique du démonte-pneu est bel et bon. Et Aziraphale ne démonte que Crowley, pas l'argumentaire en soi :  
« Quoi que tu n'aies pas besoin de te servir de cet ustensile pour changer une roue.  
- Non. Et ? »

Crowley grogne et se rabat sur l'argument ultime.  
« D'abord si c'était un crucifix je n'aurais jamais pu le saisir, à la base.  
- En théorie. Mais qui sait vraiment… »

Crowley râle pour de bon :  
« Ah non ! C'est toi qui dis toujours qu'on ne peut pas prendre de pari sur l'ineffabilité. Un démon ne se convertit pas au christianisme, surtout sans s'en apercevoir. »

Aziraphale pourtant doute. Si un Antéchrist en culottes courtes a su déjouer comme ça des plans plusieurs fois millénaires, pourquoi un petit miracle ne se serait pas discrètement produit…  
Lui-même ne va pas perdre la foi comme ça, par exemple. Il est fait de foi. Et pourtant sa foi a été juste un peu ébranlée par toute cette étrange affaire. Donc pourquoi, à l'inverse, Crowley n'aurait pas pu gagner… l'ombre d'un doute ?

Aziraphale a encore assez de tact pour ne pas formuler cette idée à haute voix et ne plus insister. Mais Crowley le connaît aussi assez bien pour deviner quelle idée tordue lui est venue. Et peut-être lui est-il venu comme une légère crainte à ce sujet.

Pourtant non ; Crowley n'en démordra pas :

« Vraiment. Pour la prochaine Apocalypse laisse-moi mon démonte-pneu et trouve-toi une poêle à frire. »


End file.
